The Phantom's Legend
by Twilight Charmer
Summary: Rumors are spreading that the legend of the Phantom does exists. What happens when this Phantom goes after the bladers when they finally arrive in Florida to meet their families? What happens when the Phantom gets on their nerves?
1. The Entry of the Phantom

**Twilight Charmer: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, pleez be gentle on me. Oh, well I'm warning you, openings are never interesting, so don't expect this chappy to be an interesting one. But still, hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of it's characters, I just own my characters and the plot.**

 **This chappy's special guests are:**

 **Hiwatari**

 **Kurosaki**

 **Tachibana**

 **Now on with the chappy.**

 **Chapter 1: The entry of the Phantom**

 **Kai's Pov**

 **Phantom is all I can think of. So many weird things has taken places after I arrived in America, first Hilary saw a murderous phantom kill someone which was probably targetting her, then Brooklyn got attacked by someone invisible, and ended up in the hospital, Tala is so scared that he's afraid to sleep alone now, and Kazuki said that Tala's cousin, Akane saw a shadow of a phantom walking in her room.**

 **I still don't understand how she saw the shadow of a phantom? Arn't they supposed to be totally invisible? However, I'm glad we didn't come to America for beyblading. This all started happening a week and three days ago when we arrived in Florida.**

 **Flashback**

 **Kazuki's Pov**

 **It's a cool, quite and a calm day, a perfect day for me. I feel so excited, after being free from my work, after all these busy years, I can go and meet the my friends. That's not the reason why I'm so excited, I can't wait to see the BBA Revolution in person.**

 **''Hey there, good morning.'', someone says from behind.**

 **''Morning to you too, Kai.'', I say to the slate haired boy, however the blue colored part of his hair is gone! And the most surprising thing is his fashon style has come to senses! His eye color is now changed to green! He is wearing a blue denim jacket folded up to his sleeves with a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt. His bey pouches are at the side of his belt, his scarf is gone...and his blue triangles are gone as well!**

 **''Earth to Kazuki. What are you staring at?!'', he asks. I realize I have been staring at him for quite long.**

 **''Uh... nothing.'', I say, ''You arn't going to practice?''**

 **''Yeah, I am.'', he says.**

 **''May I come with you?'', I ask him. I haven't seen Hilary for a long time.**

 **''You may.'', he replies calmly, ''Is it really okay if Hilary jumps on you?''**

 **''Yeah, I guess. I've got to meet your team too. You requested me.'', I say.**

 **''Akane called me to say that your family except your granfather but including you cousin's family moved to Florida.''**

 **''WHAT?!'', he says, surprised.**

 **''Not only yours, everyone's.'', I say with a smirk, ''Now lets go, I've booked our flights for the comming Saturday.''**

 **We start walking towards the dojo. To my surprise, Kai's talking a lot. I just want to see everyone's surprised faces when they see me with Kai. When everyone from BBA Revolution can see both of us entering the dojo, their mouths drop (except Hilary and Ray's).**

 **''Who's this girl?'', Tyson asks, ''Is she your-''**

 **''GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER, TYSON!'', Kai yells, cutting him off.**

 **Max, Kenny and Daichi are just sitting with their open mouth until a fly just enteres Daichi's mouth.**

 **Ready...3...2...1...COUGH!**

 **He starts coughing, causing everyone to laugh.**

 **''Anyway, how's she related to you, Kai?'', Max asks.**

 **''Well, we're classmates, we're in the same club, childhood friends and...best friends.'', Kai says. Meanhile I notice Hilary running up to me. I gotta hide...**

 **''KAZ! I so darn missed you!'', she says excitedly, jumping over me. I notice I've recevied some 'whoa's and some 'ahhhh's from the others.**

 **''Hilary, do you know her?'', Tyson asks.**

 **''Yeah, Hilary, Kai and I know her from our childhood, and so we know each other from our childhood.'', Ray says, causing everyone's mouth to drop again.**

 **On the day they arrived in Florida (at the evening)**

 **Hilary's Pov**

 **''Phew...that was a long ride'', I say.**

 **''That certainly was.'', Ellen says. She's my cousin.**

 **''Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!'', someone just screamed.**

 **''What was that?'', I say to my cousin.**

 **''Lets go, it came from there!'', my cousin replies. We start running towards the place from where the scream came. When we reach there, we gasp in fear. A knife, floating in the air, is attacking a boy of about 10 years, who is hardly dodging the attacks. Ellen takes out her beyblade at once as the knife notices us. Now it's my time to use my secret wepon.**

 **End Chapter 1**

 **Review of the next chapter:**

 **''Hilary, you serious?''**

 **''Yes.''**

 **''What just happened?''**

 **''NO!''**

 **''Why's this happening?''**

 **''Who the hell are you?! Show yourself!''**

 **Chapter 2: The Devil**

 **End Review**

 **Twilight Charmer: Hey guys, how was it? Was it good or bad? However, I didn't mention what the others were wearing. Everyone in BBA Revolution was wearing the same outfits they wore in G Revolution except Hilary, who was wearing a pair of blue short jeans, a green colored hooded cotton jacket (like she wore in G Revolution but this one reaches her lower waists and is quater sleeved) with a white T-shirt. Kazuki wore a pair of black jeans, a black denim jacket which was folded up to her sleeves with a black T-shirt and her bey pouches were at the side of her belts and she wore a white scarf around her neck (like Kai).**

 **The review is in the sequence of a review of the next episode in an anime. I'll try to upload the next chappy by the day after tomorrow and pleez don't think me as a mad person cause I just got time to finish the chappy at this time.**

 **See you soon. Don't forget to R &R.**


	2. The Devil

**Hey guys, I'm back with the second chapter. Hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Beyblade or any of its characters. I just own my OCs, although they don't have much part in this fanfic.**

 **On with the chapter.**

 **This chappy's special guests:**

 **1\. Hilary Tachibana**

 **2\. Brooklyn Masefield**

 **Chapter 2: The Devil**

 **Recap of the previous chapter**

 **''Let's go, it came from there!'' my cousin replies. We start running towards the place from where the scream came. When we reach there, we gasp in fear. A knife, floating in the air is attacking a child of about 10 years, who is hardly dodging the attacks. Ellen takes out her byeblade at once as the knife notices us. Now it's my time to use my secret wepon.**

 **End recap**

 **Hilary's Pov**

 **''Let it rip!''**

 **''You don't need to shout!'' I scream to my cousin.**

 **''But you just screamed...''**

 **''Why're we arguing at a time like this?!'' I say.**

 **''Dunno.'' she says then launches her beyblade at the floating knife, ''Hilary, stand aside.''**

 **I do as she says. Standing at the side I quietly see her match. She's gaining the upper hand at first. Her beyblade's trying to force up the speed so that she can make her beyblade spin on the wall in order to attack the knife from its hight. I know she can do it because her beyblade's good at defence and speed. She does manage to do that but the knife suddenly disappears and strikes her beyblade from the middle, forcing it to break into pieces.**

 **Ellen's Pov**

 **How can that happen?! How can a knife just disappear?! What now?! It just broke my beyblade into pieces! How can I stop it?**

 **When I come back to my senses, I realize the knife's charging into my direction. 'Holy crap, I gotta do something...' I think. But it's too late. Then suddenly I see a shades of green colored beyblade knock the knife out of my direction.**

 **''What just happened?''**

 **''Sorry if I was late.''**

 **I turn at my right and find Hilary, standing with a green and black colored bey launcher.**

 **''Hilary...when did you start beyblading?'' I ask her in surprise.**

 **''We can talk about it afterwards.'' she says, running towards the knife. But again we hear the same scream, but this tme, a scream in agony.**

 **''NOOO!''**

 **Hilary starts running fast. It's not far. After running a few yards, we see the same kid stabed straight through his heart. The knife's still in it's body.**

 **''Why is this happening?''**

 **''He was probably stabed while he was running.'' Hilary says in a calm voice, ''Whoever was the mastermind behind this was actually trying to get our attention...or maybe targeting us.''**

 **''How can you say that?'' I ask her.**

 **''I'll explain everything later?''**

 **''But still, how can you be so calm...and from where did you learn beyblading? I thought you hated them.'' I say.**

 **''I learned beyblading from when I was a kid, and I'm so calm right now cause I can't panic.'' she says.**

 **She's so full of mystries...**

 **Meanwhile**

 **Around 11 pm at night**

 **Brooklyn's Pov**

 **Who the hell would know that Kai was her best friend! Why Kai? Why not sombody else?! Yes she has more than one best friends, but I don't want Kai to take a part in it! The one who made me go mad is my best friend's best friend?! Hell no! Either I've to tear those two apart from each other or I've to break up my friendship with her, which's not gonna happen. But the problem's that she's not a girly person nor has a girly attitude or dicipline. I wonder how she was able to stay in Japan for such a long time, they have too many taboos. If she was a girly person, then it could've been too easy to break up the friendship between them. Granted that they're childhood friends, but we're childhood friends as well. Leave it!**

 **That's all I can think about. But I don't want to waste any time thinking about these things. I'm currently walking, or I should say roaming in the garden in my house. The night's quite and calm.**

 **Rush rush.**

 **I turn around to see from where the sound came.**

 **Rush rush.**

 **This time I find out from where the sound came. I look at the lower branches of the trees behind me. What I can see is something unbelieveable. The grass on the ground bent down like someone walked on them and the lower branches of a small tree move like it hit someone's head.**

 **''Who's there?'' I call out. No response. I walk towards that place to check if someone's there. Right after that I hit something...or someone? I look up at the nearby tree which was six feet away from me. After that I hear a wicked laugh echoing through the forest.**

 **''Who the hell are you?! Show yourself!'' I yell. Still no response. Then I can hear something moving and comming towards myself. I look at my back. Nothing. Okay, now I'm totally confused. What's going on? Looks like luck's not on my side today. First Kazuki with Kai...then this...wait does this mean...**

 **I turn around and my eyes widen in horror...and what I can see is something something stabs me. I can feel the hot blood flow on my skin. Then I can feel it's a knife...and more knifes...and everything went black...**

 **End Chapter 2**

 **Review of the next chapter**

 **''Listen Kai, I've gotta tell you something.''**

 **''WHAAT?!''**

 **''Hey, calm down.''**

 **''How did this happened to you?''**

 **''Don't tell Tala sbout this...I saw a ghost...''**

 **''What's going on What's going on...''**

 **Chapter 3: The Ghost in his house**

 **End Review**

 **Authur's note: Whoo...guys it's finished. No, not the fanfic, the chapter. This one was a long one. Well, I don't have much to say this time, I just have to say that everyone in this fanfic are a bit older than before; like everyone in this fanfic are 19, Tyson and Kenny're 17, and Hiro is 27. Well, you're wondering that how come Hilary's not 17 like Tyson and Kenny, and I'm not gonna say it in this fanfic. See you soon!**

 **Pleez P &R!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Ghost in His House

**Hi! Did you miss me? I'm back with the third chapter. I know that the genre of this fanfic are humor and drama, but till now it was horror a bit. Humors are saved for afterwards, but for now the genre's horror. And don't think Kazuki's a boy, cuz she's not! But she might have a big part in the story. And this chapter might be a bit too long.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of it's characters, I just own my OC's.**

 **On with the chapter**

 **This chapter's special guests:**

 **1\. Tala**

 **2\. Brooklyn**

 **3\. Kai**

 **4\. Garland**

 **Chapter 3: The Ghost in His House**

 **Recap of the previous chapter**

 **I turn around and my eyes widen in horror...and what I can see is something something stabs me. I can feel the hot blood flow on my skin. Then I can feel it's a knife...and more knifes...and everything went black...**

 **Kai's Pov**

 **It's dawn, I'm sure that Kazuki's awake right now. But I still don't know why Brooklyn was going mad again when he saw me with almost killed me in the airport.**

 **Back at the airport**

 **Brooklyn's Pov**

 **''Ah...''**

 **''Brooklyn, are you okay?'' Garland asks me.**

 **''Huh...yes. Why did you ask me that?'' I say.**

 **''Since when did you start saying 'ah's?'' he asks me again, ''Is it cause of certain someone?''**

 **''Yes.'' I say, ''And she should've been here by now.''**

 **Suddenly Garland's head jerks up. I guess he didn't expect me to say yes to that. After all, they know that I'm a nature lover. ''And here she comes!''**

 **Garland looks up to see the girl. I can't take my eyes of her. 'She's still so beautiful.' I think. But soon my eyes fall on a certain someone who I hate. Who almost made me go mad. He's the someone I fear. But not today, BECAUSE I'M GONNA KILL HIM!**

 **''Brook, looks like your girlfriend's stolen.'' Garland says to me.**

 **''Shut up, she's not my girlfriend!'' I say back to him.**

 **''Too chicken to admit the truth, eh?'' he says. Damn, he can be irritating sometime. I then look up at her again. My eyes flash with wrath after seeing the boy behind her. As soon as they comes closer to us, I glare at him before I charge at him.**

 **''I'M GONNA KILL YOU, KAI HIWATARI!''**

 **I jump over him, forcing him to fall on the ground before attacking him with a knife.**

 **''Since when do you carry a knife with you to kill someone?!'' Garland asks me.**

 **''Since I saw him with her!'' I grunt.**

 **''Brook, are you mad?!'' Kazuki asks me.**

 **''Hey, you're really gonna kill me now!'' Kai says.**

 **''I DON'T CARE!'' I scream, ''WHY'RE YOU WITH HER?! WHAT'RE YOU DOING WITH HER?!''**

 **''Hey, you make it sound like you're her boyfriend or brother!'' Kai says.**

 **''Calm down Brook, I'll explain everything to you.'' Kazuki says, ''He's one of my childhood best friends!''**

 **I suddenly calm down after hearing that. I didn't expect that...**

 **Current time**

 **Kai's Pov**

 **I get confused everytime I recall that. He was the first one who made me so confused. Anyway, I've got no interest in that at all, but it's for the first time I'm interested in anything other than beyblading in the past three years, and that is Brooklyn's reaction after seeing me with her.**

 **''Hey, Kai!'' someone calls out. I turn around and find Hilary.**

 **''Hey there, Hilary.'' I reply.**

 **''Kai, I've gotta tell you something.'' she says.**

 **''What is it?'' I ask her.**

 **''I saw something very wierd last night.'' she says, then she explains everything to me.**

 **''This really is wierd.'' I say.**

 **''Kai!'' someone yells. We both turn around and find Garland this time. He looks quite troubled.**

 **''WHAAT?!'' Hilary asks in a very irritated tone.**

 **''I went to Brook's house to ask him why he did that to you when he saw you with Kazuki at the airport. I was so curious that I couldn't even sleep. But no one responded when I went.'' he explains.**

 **''Maybe he's just sleeping.'' Hilary says.**

 **''No, Brook's always an early riser.'' he says.**

 **''Maybe he just got too tired after this plane journey.'' I say.**

 **''No, he slept quite peacefully there.'' he replies.**

 **''Why didn't you break the door then?'' Hilary asks.**

 **''He'd kill me if I do.'' he replies.**

 **''We should go and check on him, then.'' I say.**

 **The door's still closed when we arrive. We both have no choice but to break the door. And when we do, we enter his garden, where we find him unconscious on the ground, soaked in blood, stabed by knifes in many spots of his body.**

 **''BROOKLYN!'' we yell in union. Garland and I start running towards him, though I don't know why I start he almost killed me for three times. Hilary just stand there in shock, then she finally speaks ''It's just like yesterday.''**

 **10 hours later**

 **''How's he now?'' Hilary asks the doctor as he comes out of the oparation room.**

 **''He's okay now, but he's weaker than before and is unconscious because he has lost a lot of blood.'' the doctor says.**

 **''That's good to hear.'' Garland says.**

 **''You can meet him now if you wish to.'' the doctor says.**

 **''Thank you.'' I say to him.**

 **We find the unconscious boy on the bed when we enter the room. But suddenly he comes back to consciousness and jerks up from the bed .**

 **''Hey, calm down.'' Garland says.**

 **''How did this happen to you?'' I ask him.**

 **He somehow manages to speak. ''Don't tell Tala about this...I saw a ghost...'' After that, he drifts back to unconsciousness.**

 **''What did he just say?'' Garland asks in a surprised tone, ''And why shouldn't we tell that to Tala?''**

 **Hilary and I share a quick glance at each other, then Hilary says''Well, that's cause he's afraid of ghosts.''**

 **''Huh?'' he asks in a more surprised tone, ''But how did he knows that? And how do you know this?''**

 **Hilary sighs, then says ''Look Garland, Kai and I know each other from middle school when we were in class seven. He told me that Tala's afraid of ghosts. And I tried scaring him in the Haloween party, and I was successful. He was scared like a little girl, but became furious when he knew the truth. I learned it from the hard way.''**

 **''So, better not tell him, or he'll be too scared and too annoying.'' I add.**

 **At night at Tala's house**

 **Tala's Pov**

 **I can't sleep. No matter how hard I try. I look up at the table clock, it's 12 am already. I groan, sitting up on my bed. Today, or I should say yesterday was wierd. Kai, Hilary and Garland seemed to hide something. Am I so much curious that I can't even sleep.**

 **Suddenly, I hear a sound comming from outside. As if someone just kicked the dustbin. I walk over to the door, unlocking it and looking outside. I look at the dustbin. My guessing's right, someone did kick the dustbin. I guess it's because of the wind. But suddenly I hear more noises. This time not dustbin, but footsteps.**

 **''Sis...is that you?'' I ask, but there's no response. I look over the place from where the sound of footsteps come, ''Anybody there?''**

 **Still no response. But again some other noises come. I turn around only to find a flying object comming towards me. Is it an UFO? I think to myself. But I adjust my eyes, I realize it's not.**

 **''An...an umbrella?'' I say in a surprised tone. But why not? Anyone would.**

 **Wait...**

 **''An umbrella?!'' I scream. I dodge it at the last second. Then I say ''Wierd. Am I dreaming?''**

 **But that's proved that I'm not as I hear more noises comming from the corridor. This time a noise of breaking glasses. I run towards the corridor and my eyes get wide in horror as I find all the window glasses're broken. Wow, what else's gonna happen? I think. Then more noises and I turn to my left. This time more umbrellas. 'What a nightmare...' I think as I dodge the comming fleet of umbrellas. But soon someone else also joins the fight.**

 **''Door mats?!'' I say in disbelief. Umbrellas're putting up a great fight for me, but now door mats?! What the heck's this?!**

 **This thoughts distract me a lot so I try not to think of them. But it's too late. A door mat hits me in my face, making me unable to see anything except its design in the dark colors, which shows 'WELCOME'. But I hear more noises as I shove that mat. ''Now what?!'' I say.**

 **And when I look up I see the most hurting object among these flying object. ''Fli...FLIPPERS?!'' I scream.I've to dodge more?! I can't believe it! I can hear their flippering sounds as I dodge them and they hit the wall. But then suddenly I think that I should run! But the amount of flying objects suddenly discrease before I start to run and soon come to a stop. Then it's just horrifying...**

 **A sound of a wicked laughter echos in the corridor. ''What's going on? What's going on...?'' I say as I start running towards the closest door.**

 **''Hey Sis, open the door!'' I say knocking on it.**

 **''What happened?!'' I hear from the other side of it.**

 **''Please just open it, Larisa!'' I say almost screaming as I hear the the laughter comming closer. Then I hear a sigh from the other side and suddenly the door opens.**

 **''What happened, Tala?'' she asks, then she asks again as she hears a wicked laughter. ''What's this?''**

 **''I'll tell you afterwards, first let me get in!'' I scream this time.**

 **''Come in.'' she says.**

 **Review of the next chapter.**

 **''Is it true?''**

 **''But how?''**

 **''So you guys were hiding this from me.''**

 **''I don't know what the hell's this thing.''**

 **Next chapter : Sleep overs**

 **End Review**

 **Sorry for taking soooo long guys. But this chapter was long as well. I remember I said the character's ages? I think I should make everyone 17, Hiro 25 and Tyson and Kenny 16. And Larisa's Tala's twin sister, and Hilary, Kai and Rei know each other from class 7. Hilary's 17, but there was a mistake of age when she transfered to Tyson's school. That's only in my plot. And if you have any confusions, options or questions, you can PM me. That's all. See you soon.**

 **Pleez Review.**


End file.
